


kutemukan hadiahku dalam dekap hangatmu

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo (Band), Produce X 101 - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Junghwan sudah menemukan hadiahnya yang tidak perlu dicari.[for Junghwan's Birthday]
Relationships: Lee Midam/Yun Junghwan
Comments: 2





	kutemukan hadiahku dalam dekap hangatmu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BDC adalah milik Brand New Music. Semua pemain yang terlibat bukan milik saya, dan fanfiksi ini semata interpretasi (dan imajinasi) pribadi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.
> 
> Crosspost dari wattpad dengan judul Finding My Gift.

Sihun dan Seongjun mentraktir Junghwan dalam rangka perayaan bertambah umur. Setelah sebelumnya ia mendapat kejutan pesta sederhana dari keluarganya. Karena kali ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang spesial di mana ia mencapai usia legal. Mereka tak segan memesan (hingga) sepuluh botol soju berkadar alkohol tinggi. Dan semua berakhir dengan pesta mabuk berat. Sihun dan Seongjun _teler_ di tempat.

Junghwan melangkah menaiki tangga seraya memapah kedua sahabatnya. Beban tubuhnya bertambah berat saat menapaki satu persatu anak tangga itu. Dua orang yang menggayuti bahunya ini tak hendak melepaskannya. Masih ada empat tangga lagi, dan lorong yang harus dilewati sebelum mereka mencapai kamar tujuan. Hanya Junghwan yang masih waras sebab ia memang menghindari konsumsi alkohol secara berlebihan, kendati ini adalah kesempatan pertamanya menyicipi minum-minum. Ia sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan ini, jadi ia memilih untuk minum tidak lebih dari kadar yang membuatnya berpikir: _"Oh! Jadi begini rasa soju? Lumayan. Yang penting aku sudah merasakannya."_

"Hei! Berhenti ngelantur! Jalan yang benar donk."

Junghwan mengeratkan lengan Sihun di bahunya agar tidak lepas. Tangga ini licin. Ia khawatir pemuda itu akan tergelincir.

Sihun tak peduli. Mulutnya sibuk menyuarakan kalimat-kalimat secara tak beraturan. Ia meracau tentang mengapa Bos Rhymer tak segera menentukan jadwal _comeback_ mereka. "Fangirl kita udah haus konten tuh!"

Seongjun, yang dipapah di sisi kirinya, menjawab dengan tergelak. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda. Wajah mabuk dengan pipi gembil dihiasi rona semerah tomat. Ia meracau soal mengapa nama mereka belum juga mencapai 'ketenaran' seperti yang diharapkan.

"Namanya juga baru debut, Seongjun." Sihun menjawab. "Nih, kayak naik tangga, kita harus melewati anak tangganya satu-persatu, dari bawah ke atas. Nggak ada yang namanya _lompatan instan_."

Junghwan meringis geli. Meski tidak ingin menanggapi, ia menyimak obrolan ngawur mereka, yang ternyata sedikit berbobot.

Mereka sudah mencapai anak tangga teratas. Sihun dan Seongjun tergelak tak henti-henti.

Junghwan membuang napas lelah. Sebetulnya siapa yang berpesta hari ini?

Mereka mencapai pintu bercat putih yang terletak di ujung koridor. Di balik pintu itu, Sihun dan Seongjun berbagi kamar. Setelah memasukkan mereka berdua ke dalamnya, Junghwan berbalik melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri.

*

Itu histori chatting Midam sekitar dua puluh jam yang lalu. Junghwan tidak mengira Midam akan mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dan segera mengirim ucapan selamat secara tepat waktu.

Punggung Junghwan rebah di kasur. Cahaya dari layar ponsel menyapu wajahnya. Seisi kamar sengaja dibiarkan gelap. Ia menemukan puluhan pesan baru masuk di _inbox_ , semua berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Bahkan teman-teman yang dikenalnya dari masa survival Produce dulu, banyak yang masih ingat padanya.

Di antara seluruh _chatroom_ itu, milik Midam sudah tenggelam di bawah, tetapi ia membukanya lagi dan berhenti di situ. Ia tersenyum saat membaca ulang isi pesan itu. Sedikit kecewa karena Midam tidak berikirim pesan lagi. Histori waktu yang tertera belum berganti dari pukul dua belas malam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Junghwan terdiam kaget. Ketukannya terdengar lemah jadi ia ragu. Ia menunggu hingga ketukan kedua. Barulah ia yakin untuk bangkit dan menyalakan lampu.

Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Peraturan dorm tidak menerima tamu larut malam. Mungkin itu resepsionist? Atau manajer? Tapi ada urusan apa mereka? Mereka semua tahu ini adalah hari libur khusus untuk ulang tahunnya.

Jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan itu menjelma kejutan ketika Junghwan membuka pintu. Ia terpaku melihat sosok yang sejak tadi memenuhi benaknya, tengah berdiri di sana. Midam, dengan senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya, menyapa, "Hai. Junghwan!"

Junghwan mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. "Kak Midam! Itu kamu?"

*

"Kenapa ke sini larut malam. Kok nggak ngabarin dulu?" Junghwan menggeser daun pintu supaya terbuka lebih lebar.

"Nggak suka ya lihat aku datang? Yaudah biar aku pergi aja." Midam, yang langkahnya baru mencapai setengah batas pintu, kini hendak berbalik badan.

Junghwan refleks menjulurkan tangan untuk mencekalnya. "Kak! Tunggu! Dari tadi aku menanti pesan darimu tahu!"

Junghwan menarik Midam masuk. Pintu kamarnya lekas dibanting menutup.

"Oh? Ada yang merindukanku nih."

Junghwan menjawab dengan cebikan bibir.

Midam bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kamu nggak mulai kirim chat dulu?"

"Aku nggak ingin mengganggu kesibukanmu."

Midam melempar tas ke kursi, lalu bergabung duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku sengaja nggak kasih tahu. Biar kejutan."

Junghwan sudah berbaring kembali dengan kepala rebah di bantal. "Pasti jadwal latihanmu sangat melelahkan! Aku tahu rasanya. Kamu pasti lelah."

Midam turut merebahkan diri, melatakkan kepala di sepertiga bantal yang tersisa. Wajahnya tampak letih dan matanya lelah. "Aku tadi ingin mengajakmu keluar, tapi sepertinya kamu sudah bersenang-senang sendiri."

Junghwan meringis tertahan. "Ah! Aku memang habis minum-minum. Duo _hyung-_ ku benar-benar nggak ngasih tawar-menawar."

Midam mengangkat pandangannya. Hidungnya berusaha mengendus aroma dari wajah pemuda di hadapannya. "Hmm? Kamu agak mabuk ya. Gimana rasa gelas _soju_ pertamamu?"

Junghwan, yang agak terkejut atas perlakuan itu, menjauhkan wajahnya ke belakang. Ia menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal. "Lumayan. Tapi aku cuma minum dua gelas. Ternyata rasanya begitu aja. Masih lebih enak _milkshake!_ "

"Selamat menjadi dewasa! Omong-omong, caramu yang begitu bikin kamu kelihatan dewasa sebelum waktunya."

"Waktu ulang tahun usia legalmu dulu, kamu minum berapa gelas soju, Kak?"

Midam mengingat-ingat momen perayaan ulang tahunnya beberapa masa silam. "Saat itu aku merayakannya bersama orang tuaku. Ayahku membeli botol soju keluaran spesial, dan aku nggak habis minum sebotol."

Lengan Midam terangkat menyentuh dada Junghwan. "Aku mau istirahat di sini," katanya seraya memejamkan mata.

Junghwan meliminasi jarak dan meraih bahu Midam agar lebih merapat padanya. "Ah, jadi ini hadiahmu?" Ia mengerlingkan mata menggoda.

Midam merasakan nada jail dalam kalimat itu. Sepasang netra miliknya terbuka, melempar tatapan (pura-pura) kesal. "Boleh kamu anggap begitu."

Junghwan meraih telapak tangan Midam dan menyelipkan jari-jemarinya. Ia berbisik dengan suara lembut, "Aku tahu ini malam pertama usia legalku, tapi━"

"━Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika Midam memukul bahunya pelan. "Aku mau tidur. Masuk usia legal bukan berarti aku langsung manfaatin kamu buat _ini-itu_ ya _._ "

Junghwan terkekeh panjang. "Heh. Yang pikirannya _nyeleneh_ itu kamu loh. Aku malah nggak kepikiran apa-apa!"

Midam memukul bahunya lagi. "Nggak usah _ngeles_! Diam dan jadilah bantalku."

Junghwan mengulum senyum. Ia memahami sejuta perasaan yang tidak terungkap. Midam sengaja kemari menemani malamnya. Ia sudah menemukan hadiahnya yang tidak perlu dicari.

"Aku capek, Junghwan. Latihanku menguras banyak energi. Maaf aku sengaja datang tiba-tiba ke sini." Midam membalas genggaman jari-jemarinya.

"Nggak usah sungkan. Aku juga ingin kita punya _private time_ seperti ini. Beristirahatlah yang tenang di sini. Besok, kamu bisa fokus lagi buat persiapan debutmu."

*

**Author's Note:**

> Note: sekali lagi, HBD Junghwan! Untuk yang udah menyeretku menyelami manis-pahitnya dunia bawah tanah k-pop. Yang udah bikin aku rela nulis 50k kata sebulan dengan riset habis-habisan (tapi masih belum tuntas juga lol). Junghwan, yang bikin aku makin terperosok jauh dalam lembah (?) ini, juga produktif nulis ( alias rajin ngehalu) XD  
> PS: masih belum lelah menanti kapan Midam debut :( dan masih belum lelah menunggu kapan kalian berdua dapet momen bareng lagi :(


End file.
